Alice and Breakfast
by iphooqui
Summary: It's the middle of the semester and Alice and Bella are a little strained. Maybe some role-playing before breakfast will help ease the stress. One-shot. Rated M for language and femmeslash. OOC, AU, AH.


**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Summary: It is the middle of the semester and Alice and Bella are a little strained. Maybe some role-playing before breakfast will help ease the stress.**

**Rating: M for language and femmeslash.**

**This fic was mildly inspired by an episode of _The L Word_ from season two called _Land Ahoy._**

* * *

><p><strong>BELLA<strong>

I stirred in my bed, turning over to my right and stretching my arm to wearily smack the vacant space beside me. In an impulsive bout of rage I firmly clutched the fitted sheet and snatched my full fist towards me, loosening the edges of the fabric that enveloped the mattress and further disheveling the condition of my bedding. I buried my head underneath my pillows and groaned into the mattress. I even cried a little.

Frustration.

That is what I have been suffering through for the past week for a number of reasons. The main culprit responsible for the spectacle that has recently been my life is school and all the shit that comes with it. It is the middle of the semester, which means the majority of the scholars here at my university have been encumbered with suicide-inducing quantities of coursework stretching from midterms to twenty-page papers to projects worth between twenty and seventy percent of their final grade. Needless to say, a lot of us feel overwhelmingly harassed and downright miserable. My girlfriend Alice and myself included.

Which brings me to frustration culprit number two.

She is stressed. I am stressed. We are both stressed. A sure recipe for fucking disaster. I could go and personally slaughter her journalism professor right now for temporarily devastating our relationship. This bitch—Dr. Banner I believe her name is—has got my poor baby and the rest of her students running around interviewing random college presidents for some huge leadership project. Then she wants them to write separate articles about each one _and_ a five-page paper reflecting their experience and how it impacted their philosophy of journalism. It is fucking sickening. Granted, the class has had since the start of the semester to work on it but naturally Alice waited close to the last minute to get started. I mean who the fuck ever starts that shit on time, anyway? Fortunately she was able to schedule appointments with all four presidents throughout the week, and now all she has to do is type up those articles and that paper before Monday.

So for the past week this stupid project, along with other coursework, has been consuming all of her time, patience and sanity. I hardly recognize my bubbly, talkative, easygoing and perpetually horny ass girlfriend.

I have got a lot of shit on my plate too. An immunology midterm, two Spanish papers, and a presentation for history—just to name a few. All of which I have been giving minimal attention to because I am too stressed and distracted over Alice not having touched me in a week. That's right, I said it. I am fucking horny and it is all her fault. I was not like this before I met her, though. I used to be able to go weeks without having sex because that was how often I would let my ex boyfriend Edward touch me. I am not even going to get into the specifics with that relationship, except that I don't know what the fuck I was thinking when I decided to get involved with him.

Anyways, then Alice shows up. This fucking adorable ass fairy-like little person, full of energy and wits. The one thing that initially threw me off about her was her mouth. Jesus, it is fucking _naughty_. In fact, she told me she wanted to take me to her apartment, lay me on the dining table and eat my pussy for dinner within the first twenty minutes of meeting me. We had been throwing subtle flirts back and forth only moments before so at first I thought she was just being hilarious, but she was dead serious. That was two years ago and we have been having sex _at least_ four days a week ever since. We never get tired of it. Some weeks it is a great deal more than four, but the most days we have ever gone without it in a week was three.

Well, except this week.

It is Saturday and we have not touched each other since Sunday. Six days. By Tuesday I was already feeling the ache, but that night she was frantically checking her email trying to set up an interview date with the last president on her list. Wednesday morning said president replied with a date and she seemed a million times less freaked out. I was confident we would get back to business later that night. Wrong. She spent that whole night preparing questions for her first two interviews that next morning.

I was a little pissed, but I understood. Besides, I kept myself sort of occupied with the poem I had to read for one of my Spanish papers but it was difficult to concentrate with her sitting across the room from me in her ex boyfriend's oversized t-shirt, her white and pink candy striped knee-high socks, and pink boy shorts with the little frogs on them. I was also fairly amazed that she had managed to go without it for so long without losing her sanity, in spite of all the shit that was going on.

When she rejected my quickie request on Thursday to attend to an English paper she had been neglecting I about lost it. Actually, I did lose it because we ended up having a huge falling out, which ended in Alice retreating to her room and slamming the door in my face. We have our own bedrooms since the only thing our school had to offer us at the end of last semester was a two-bedroom apartment. We had nothing to complain about. We were actually going to use the extra room as a guest bedroom for friends and family. We had never slept alone in our own beds until Thursday night.

And last night.

Matter of fact, we barely even spoke to each other all day yesterday.

It was killing me.

So here I am, waking up alone on a Saturday morning.

Lying here I realize I was being a total jerk. My best friend and the love of my life was strained and plagued and all I wanted was to get in the bed with her. Instead of requesting that quickie I should have offered a massage. I should have just waited. This nightmare will be over for all of us this Friday, and we will have the next week off for fall break to recover.

I am a fucking idiot.

However, in my defense I was not being entirely selfish. We were both on edge and I personally have not found anything that alleviates a state of uneasiness better than a good sexual release or two. I saw her pulling her hairs out Thursday evening as she hovered over her computer with an open copy of _Middle English Verse Romances_ in her lap and thought a quickie would help her relax. I was actually flowing with my Spanish papers and between the United Fruit Company's exploitation of Latin Americans and Fidel Castro's influence on the Cuban Revolution I had momentarily forgotten that I'd been trying to get in her pants all week.

But, it was still a jerk move and I take full responsibility.

I plan to make it right this morning, starting with a well-deserved breakfast for my babe. I cannot _stand_ living another day with her being rightfully pissed off at me. And, since Halloween is coming up, I thought I would get into the spirit a little early and throw on my pilot costume, just for kicks. Alice saw me once in that thing and nearly raped me. Though I would love for that to happen again, the main purpose of the costume is to get back on good terms with her because I know she loves how it looks on me.

I finally hopped out of bed, not minding to take care of the disorder I inflicted on my sheets and ran to the bathroom for my habitual morning shower.

When I was done, I darted back to my room and hurried into the costume. It is actually a pretty good quality costume and I remember Alice being surprised that it was not a real uniform when I told her. The material is so thick that I will probably end up breaking out in a sweat while cooking breakfast.

Whatever.

I quietly crossed the living room to the kitchen, but a soft voice stopped me right at the entrance.

"_Bella?_ What are you doing?"

Startled, I twisted around and spotted Alice reclining on the couch in the same sexy and comfortable attire she's been sporting all week. One of her ex boyfriend's many oversized t-shirts that fell halfway down her thighs, a pair of blue and violet argyle knee-high socks and I could not see what kind of underwear she was wearing but I am sure they were cute. Her hair was damp as if she had recently showered and she wore her cute pair of glasses with the black plastic frame and her computer in her lap.

"Jesus, Alice, I thought you were sleeping."

She examined my attire from top to bottom and casually licked her lips.

"Going somewhere?" She scowled.

"No, I was—I was going to make us breakfast."

She stared at me, suspicion clouding her face. Well, shit. This is not going very well.

"Really, Al, I was," I sighed as I shuffled towards her and hesitated for just a minute before I lifted her legs off the couch. I sat down and situated them on my lap. "I am sorry. I was being an asshole. I just wanted to make it up to you. Thought the costume would cheer you up since you seemed to like it so much the last time I had it on."

The right corner of her lip rose just barely, producing a miniscule crooked smile.

"So you thought you would cook breakfast in your pilot costume?"

"Yeah," I chuckled. "I can't stand it when you're mad at me. Thursday we had our first real fight and I did not like it. Not one bit. I am so sorry for being an ass," I picked at some loose lint on her sock while silently appreciating the contours of her cute little feet.

"It's not all your fault. I let the stress get to me and I neglected the most important part of my life. I missed you yesterday," she showed me one of her infamous coy grins.

"I was going nuts. But I should have been supporting you, not asking you to get in bed with me," I countered.

"Well, that's my fault. I have turned you into this…wild sex machine. I should know better than to deprive my baby. Believe me, I wanted it too. So bad. I just—"

"It's fine. I'm just so glad you're not mad at me anymore—or are you?"

Alice gently placed her MacBook on the end table and beckoned me closer.

"Come here, baby."

As I rose to my knees on the couch Alice flanked me with her legs and took a fistful of the front of my jacket, drawing me close to her. I could smell the fresh rosemary mint shampoo radiating from her damp hair.

"Have I ever told you how fucking sexy you look in this costume?" She breathed against my lips before crashing me into her with just one swift jerk to my jacket.

No words could describe the sensation and taste of her lips on mine. It had definitely been way too long since we had shared a sweet kiss like this.

I pulled away for just a fraction of a second.

"Only in my costume?"

"Just shut up and kiss me," she yanked me back on top of her.

Alice's legs wrapped around me as her hands wandered freely down my sides, ultimately landing on my ass and taking in fistfuls of my flesh. I sighed into her mouth, realizing how much I had really missed her hands on me.

A few minutes later I was licking and sucking at her neck as she huffed and writhed underneath me. I started grinding my thigh between her legs and her moans grew louder.

Suddenly she pushed me off of her.

"Go. Go get him. Get him and come back out here with your clothes on. Now," she demanded as she pushed me away some more.

I stumbled back to the bedroom and tore through the drawer to retrieve our thick, rarely used, life-like rubber dick and harness. I desperately leaped out of my pants and underwear, made a quick work of strapping it around my hips, left my panties on the floor and slipped the pants back on. I adjusted the huge bulge between my legs and almost tripped trying to get back to the living room.

Alice had gotten rid of her ex's large shirt and replaced it with a violet tie that fit snugly between her bare, perky tits. The argyle socks stayed on and I finally caught sight of the violet boy shorts she was hiding earlier. She stood at the door, straight and upright with her legs pressed together. She held a book and looked ready to act something out.

"My sweet pilot is home—oh," faltering, she tapped her right foot eagerly against the floor as her hazel, lust-laden eyes grazed the lump between my legs. "Fuck it," the book in her hand launched into the wall and she circled the couch at top speed.

"What happened?" I held back my amusement and brought an arm around her small waist.

"I do _not_ have the patience for that shit right now. All I want is for you to fuck me with your big ass cock," she dipped her hand between my legs and caressed the toy over my pants.

"Oh, is that why you asked me to put it on?" I teased.

"Take this shit off," she plucked at the button of my pants.

"I don't know, ma'am. I am not sure my wife would be too thrilled about this," I attempted to put on an act anyway.

Alice sunk to the floor along with my pants as the toy dick sprang forward.

"Well, Mr. Pilot, that would have been me you married if you had just waited a few more years," improvising, she seized the shaft of the rubber dick and awarded it with two long and slow strokes.

"Easy, now. What on earth are you doing?" I stared at her wide-eyed as she brought her lips closer to the tip.

"Showing you what you could've had every day of your life if you had married me instead," she provided a small, chaste kiss to the head before enveloping the shaft with her full lips.

"Oh, my—" I backed against the wall as the rubber balls slithered against my moist and slick pussy.

I watched lustfully as her small hand and full lips pumped steadily and skillfully up and down the length of the rigid appendage. Occasionally she would fondle the pretend balls with her free hand, allowing her slender fingers to barely sweep along my aching clit. She looked up at me, her eyes boring deeply into mine. For just a split second I wished the toy were an actual extension of my body. The way her tongue swirled slowly and expertly around the head had me desperately yearning for a temporary cock. I felt foolishly envious of the stupid toy.

"Alice, love, we could do this all day but I would really rather go in for some warm blueberry pie," I helped her to her feet after I couldn't take her teasing fingers anymore.

"Aw, Mr. Pilot," she placed a sympathetic hand on my chest. "Your wife's crusty peanut brittle not doing it for you anymore, baby?" She smirked.

"I wouldn't quite call it that, but it is certainly not as supple and delightful as I remember that blueberry pie of yours," I tickled her bare nipples with my thumbs.

"Yeah?" She rose on her toes to reach my lips for a tender kiss. "Where would you like it?"

"Well, I'd think the proper setting would be over at the dining table."

I effortlessly lifted my tiny pixie of a girlfriend and carried her to the dining table in the kitchen. I sat her on the edge, placing myself between her legs and kissed her eagerly as my fingers hooked beneath the brim of her violet boy shorts. She helped me slide them down her legs and I tossed them out of my way.

"_Alice_," I broke our kiss as soon as my fingers made contact with her smooth, wet pussy. "This pie is ten times better than I'd remembered," I slowly rubbed her clit.

"Just wait til you taste it," she supported herself on her elbows and opened her legs wider.

I pulled out a chair and settled down between her thighs.

"If you insist."

Alice smelled delicious. She always did. Fresh, clean, and a hint of something sweet and unique to her. I fucking loved eating her pussy. The taste of her on my tongue, the sounds she made and the way she bucked her hips and laced her fingers through my hair as she came was enough to have me eternally pussy whipped. I also loved it how she always came for me between one and three minutes of swirling and brushing my tongue against her clit. Every fucking time.

I peered up and her head was tossed back as loud, heavy breaths escaped her. Her jutted chest was heaving rapidly and my hands flew up and cupped her perfectly shaped tits. My mouth stayed latched onto her pussy as I licked between her folds.

Naturally, Alice was moaning and tugging on my hair less than a minute later as she came. Her muscles contracted lightly against my lips as I slowly kissed her slit.

Seeing her slumped back, flushed and panting made it hard to keep myself from lunging at her lips. I held on to the shaft of my toy erection and rubbed the head up and down her wet pussy as I pushed my tongue into her mouth.

"Fuck me already, Mr. Pilot," she hissed impatiently.

I brought my lips back to hers and wordlessly plunged the dick past her walls. She hissed again as her legs came around my hips, hooking at the ankles. I tugged on her tie, keeping her face and lips on mine as I slowly but forcefully pumped in and out of her. All the while I could feel the juices dripping from my own pussy. The teasing friction the rubber balls were providing each time I thrust forward, along with Alice's soft moans and bouncing tits were only making it worse.

"Yes—Mr. Pilot," she panted and arched her back.

My hand dipped between us and my fingers played with her clit as I fucked her. Soon she was seizing my shoulders and muttering my name, completely abandoning the _'Mr. Pilot'_ alias as my thrusts grew faster and deeper.

She came hard for me twice all over the toy dick, both times clamping her arms and legs securely around me.

When she could stand to move, Alice hopped off the table, removing my jacket, undershirt and bra as she backed me into the living room towards the couch. Before pushing me back on the cushions she unfastened the harness from around my hips and tossed the toy somewhere over the couch.

She climbed on top of me and her hand wasted no time diving between my legs.

"Aw, baby," she beamed as her fingers instantly became coated and slick.

Her digits slowly worked at my clit as she bit and tugged at my nipples. You would think that after how hard I just made her come and the length of time between now and the last time we were in this position she would show some mercy and ditch the taunting, but no.

Alice is Alice and Alice will always find pleasure in teasing and torturing me.

I almost cried when her small fingers broke contact with my clit just as I felt the tingling start to collect and grow more intense. On impulse my hand began to trail down my stomach so I could finish off myself, but Alice's free hand caught my wrist just below my navel. I groaned, meeting her eyes and finding her all too familiar wicked grin displayed across her lips.

"I wanted you to try this," she brought her wet fingers to my lips and pushed them into my mouth.

"I've got another cavity you could put those fingers in," I said as clearly as I could with two of Alice's fingers thrusting in and out of my mouth and proceeded to bite down.

"Do you?" Alice was already leveling her mouth with my pussy.

My left leg fell off the couch and my right stayed pressed at an angle against the backrest. I lifted my hips, silently begging her to put her tongue and fingers on me.

"Fuck. Alice," I groaned, expressing pleasure and indignation at the same time.

She had finally put her warm tongue on my skin, but not where I needed it to be.

"Yes baby?" She whispered after she finished licking her way up the creases of my inner thighs.

Alice loved making me beg. The majority of the time I did not give her the satisfaction, mostly as a payback for teasing me. It was always a pitiful catch-22.

Today, however, I shall succumb. It has been too long since I have felt her mouth on my pussy, and I do not have the patience to throw playful threats at her as an alternative for begging.

"Alice eat my goddamn pussy," I growled through gritted teeth.

She was relishing, it was obvious in her brilliant beam. If I were not impatiently waiting for her to tip me over the edge, and if I had not already made her come three times, I would have attacked her for round four.

"What is the magic word?"

She teased me further, tracing my outer lips with her fingertip.

"Fucking please," I yielded.

Alice giggled, triumphant and thoroughly humored by my edginess and finally brought her tongue to my clit. I reacted immediately, my hips thrusting closer to her face. I gasped when she drove two lean fingers into me and pumped them hard. My head dug back into the armrest of the couch and I began panting and swearing as her skilled tongue and fingers worked at my pussy.

She reciprocated from top to bottom, making me come three times with her fingers and tongue.

She crawled on top of me after my third climax and kissed me softly on the lips.

"Promise me we will _never_ go this long without touching each other again," I finally said when I could stand to speak and kissed her forehead.

"I promise," she giggled.

"I am serious!" I cautioned.

"I _promise_," she sat up a little and stared at me straight-faced this time.

"Good," I chuckled and pulled her back down on top of me.

We lied there in silence for a few minutes, savoring each other's embraces and stealing affectionate kisses every now and then.

"Baby?" Alice finally spoke.

"Yeah?" I mumbled as my hand traveled down the soft skin of her arm.

"I love you and your cuddles and everything, but I am starving and somebody dressed in a pilot costume told me they were going to cook me breakfast," she whispered.

I did not even bother putting my clothes on as I sauntered happily into the kitchen and started whipping out the pancake mix, eggs, and turkey bacon. Alice showed up a few minutes later to help—or to distract me as she skipped around in her tie and socks and shimmied her perfect tits in my face. I attacked, and we managed to make each other come two more times on the kitchen floor as our breakfast cooked on the stove.

After we inhaled our breakfast we finally got dressed and wound down.

The both of us cheerfully got back to work a little while later. Our much needed fix from this morning provided us with just enough relaxation and endurance to keep us focused long enough to study and finish all of our major assignments.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading :-)<strong>


End file.
